As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional technology provides a driving circuit comprising a first diode D1, a second diose D2, a third diode D3, a fourth diode D4, a first capacitor C1, a second capacitor C2, a third capacitor C3, a fourth capacitor C4 and an input voltage source V1. Wherein, an anode of the first diode D1 is used to input a voltage VAA, a cathode of the first diode D1 is connected to an anode of the second diode D2, a cathode of the second diode D2 is connected to an anode of the third diode D3, a cathode of the third diode D3 is connected to an anode of the fourth diode D4, a cathode of the fourth diode D4 is used to output a voltage VGH, a first end of the first capacitor C1 is connected to a common end of the first diode D1 and the second diode D2, a second end of the first capacitor C1 is connected to a first end of the input voltage source V1, a second end of the input voltage source V2 is connected to ground, a first end of the second capacitor C2 is connected to a common end of the second diode D2 and the third diode D3, a second end of the second capacitor C2 is connected to the ground, a first end of the third capacitor C3 is connected to a common end of the third diode D3 and the fourth diode D4, a second end of the third capacitor C3 is connected to the first end of the input voltage source V1, a first end of the fourth capacitor C4 is connected to a cathode of the fourth diode C4 and a second end of the fourth capacitor C4 is connected to the ground.
Under an idea condition, a relationship between the input voltage VAA and the output voltage VGH is: VGHF=VAA+2*V1. It can understand that the output voltage VGH is fixed and cannot satisfy the requirements of use.